Rosenrot
by Asrail
Summary: Uma flor tão delicada quanto você. POV Aberforth.


**N/A:** essa fanfiction foi escrita para o I challenge de **Universo Alternativo** do Grimmauld Place e contem spoilers animalescos de **Deathly Hallows**. Além disso, há numerosas insinuações de** incesto**. Ok, _é_ um incesto, mas é tão inocente... Enfim, se não gosta, não leia, porque meu ouvido não é penico, chuchu. Agradecimentos especiais a **Amandita** e a **Giuli Miadi Black**, que revisaram essa fanfic pra mim. Brigada, meninas!

* * *

**Rosenrot  
****por** **Kimberly Desiree**

* * *

"**Wise or fool? Good or bad? Fake or real? Live or dead?**

* * *

"A girl saw a little rose  
It bloomed there in bright heights  
She asked her sweetheart  
if he could fetch it for her"

"The boy climbs the mountain in torment  
He doesn't really care about the view  
Only the little rose is on his mind  
He brings it to his sweetheart"

* * *

**d e a d**

* * *

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a com cuidado, desesperadamente. As bochechas sempre rosadas perdiam a cor depressa e as suas roupas... Aberforth notou o vermelho manchando as vestes limpas, metálico.

- Ari? Ari, me responda! Me responda, por favor, me responda!

Ele a puxou mais para perto, segurando-a contra o seu peito, os mortificados olhos azuis fixos nos dela, agora tão distantes... Mais longe do que ele poderia alcançar.

- Ariana!

O sangue se espalhava rápido pelo assoalho e ele não sabia o que deveria ou poderia fazer. Pela primeira vez, Aberforth parou. Tudo acontecia frente aos seus olhos e o sentimento de impotência nunca foi tão forte ou tão destruidor, ceifante: ela estava morrendo.

Tantas histórias eram carregadas naquelas gotas de sangue, agora escritas ali, no chão onde o seu corpo repousaria num sono profundo demais, guiada a um lugar qualquer, para longe dele. Tantas histórias... e muitas delas jamais tornariam a ser compartilhadas por ele – ou por qualquer outro. Algumas, porém...

"_Abe?"_

Algumas se tornariam apenas histórias.

"_Abe, que flores são essas?", ela perguntou, doce. Sua voz, levemente aérea, encheu-se de curiosidade e Ariana tocou a flor com um interesse irreprimível, quase infantil._

_Ela sempre foi assim._

"_São rosas", Aberforth tocou as pétalas, pousando a mão sobre a da irmã, e seus dedos correram sobre a textura da flor, acariciando-a. "Essa é uma rosa vermelha. Uma flor tão delicada quanto você."_

_Ela estava sentada no chão de terra usando um vestido florido. Sujava-se como uma criança e era assim mesmo que Aberforth a via: inocente. Ele a observava enquanto Ariana brincava com as flores e sorriu, distraído._

_Era doce e delicada. Ariana era a pessoa que ele mais amava. Sua mãe não o compreendia e sempre o comparava com Albus, acusando-o de ser "rebelde" e insistindo para que "seguisse o exemplo do seu irmão". Enfurecia-o. Mas, em todas as vezes que ele se sentava ali com Ariana, esquecia-se de todas as brigas e de todas as besteiras. Porque ele sabia._

_Aberforth_ _era o seu favorito._

_De todas as pessoas que restavam da família dos Dumbledore, Ariana só fazia qualquer coisa por ele. Sua mãe, sempre tão dedicada, por vezes falhava em implorar que ela se alimentasse, mas ela o fazia se ele pedisse. E quando explodia, em seus acessos de loucura, ninguém poderia fazê-la voltar à sanidade tão rápido quanto ele. _

_Aberforth_ _era o seu favorito no mundo inteiro._

"_Ai!" Ariana deixou que uma rosa escapasse de suas mãos e encolheu-se, o rosto contraído de dor. Aberforth se aproximou dela e a caçula lhe mostrou os dedos feridos nos espinhos da flor. Os olhos dela estavam cheios d'água enquanto observavam uma gotícula de sangue nas mãos. "Eu estou morrendo! Estou morrendo!"_

"_Não, não", ele disse, tentando acalmá-la, e levantou-a, levando a irmã até a pia da estufa. "É de leve, Ari, é só lavar..."_

_Aberforth_ _colocou as mãos dela sob a torneira e deixou a água correr. Ela brincou por ali, distraindo-se, e ele observou a sujeira de terra e sangue no vestido florido. Sorriu. Ariana era uma criança doce e inocente._

_Ele fechou a torneira quando ela começou a espirrar a água para todos os lados. A caçula o observou e reclamou: "Está doendo."_

_Aberforth_ _tomou as mãos dela nas suas e, ciente de que não poderia fazer muita coisa, pregou um beijo em cada uma das palmas. "Já vai sarar."_

_A menina observou as próprias mãos com cuidado, cautelosa, imaginando que mágica fora aquela que Aberforth usara para curar seus ferimentos. Franziu o cenho enquanto se examinava, buscando a resposta._

_O irmão tinha os olhos fixos nos dela, sempre a protegendo e cuidando. Não queria que pessoa alguma lhe fizesse mal. Olhando-a, não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso infeliz, o sofrimento transparecendo nas íris claras._

_Fora um absurdo o que aqueles garotos fizeram a Ariana apenas porque ela era diferente. Eles destruíram sua sanidade e agora ela era louca, um perigo não apenas para ela, mas também para todos os outros. Aberforth, no entanto, sabia que ela jamais machucaria qualquer um. Ariana. Suave. Gentil. Não faria mal a ninguém. _

_Ela ergueu os olhos na direção do irmão e observou-o enquanto Aberforth estava distraído, pensativo. Ela viu a dor nos olhos dele e, de repente, os seus próprios pareceram perder um pouco do azul, acinzentando-se. Ariana não queria ver o seu irmão, que a tratava com tanto carinho, a sua pessoa favorita no mundo inteiro, machucado._

"_Abe?", ela o chamou e Aberforth pareceu instantaneamente sair do transe. Ele a olhou nos olhos e pôde ver o interesse curioso de Ariana ali exposto, mesclado, no entanto, com algo que nunca antes havia visto nela: preocupação._

_A caçula se apoiou nas pontas dos pés e precipitou-se para frente, antes que o irmão pudesse entender o que ela pretendia. Um instante depois, Aberforth sentiu o rosto queimar enquanto os lábios de Ariana tocavam os seus com ternura._

_Ela cheirava a terra e grama molhada, com o perfume das rosas vermelhas impregnado no corpo. Aberforth jamais se esqueceu daquele perfume, que o lembrava tão fortemente a caçula. Ela se afastou dele e sorriu. "Já vai sarar."_

_Aberforth_ _sentiu o coração perder um compasso. A sempre doce, delicada e amável Ariana era uma criança que, embora tivesse suas crises, era extremamente... lúcida. Sua pequena irmã, um tesouro precioso, e ele nunca quis abraçá-la tanto quanto naquela hora, mas a caçula voltou a sentar-se na terra e brincar com as rosas. Flores vermelhas como aquelas do seu vestido e dos cabelos de ambos, o vermelhos das suas bochechas e um vermelho-sangue._

O vermelho do sangue que escorria do corpo da menina em seus braços era quente, embora ela já estivesse fria. Os orbes anis perderam sua cor para um cinza-gelo e os seus lábios rosados começavam também a desbotar o sorriso que costumava mantê-lo são.

- Ariana!

Ela arrastou os olhos em sua direção e Aberforth pareceu ter sido atingido no peito com a própria bala que a matava, um disparo silencioso, suicida, de quem quer ser levado junto da amada.

- Ela... está...?

Ele sentiu o coração bater muito rápido ao encarar os dois rapazes do outro lado da sala, perdendo a noção dos sentidos logo em seguida: era raiva o que estava sentindo dentro dele ou apenas desespero? Queria matar o seu irmão ou procuraria nele consolo? A única certeza que tinha era a dor, tanta dor que tomava conta do seu corpo.

- Não! – cuspiu raivosamente, a respiração paralisada como a dela. – Não, ela não... não vai... está... Eu preciso...

Aberforth buscava o senso de tudo aquilo, mas já o perdera havia muito. Tudo estava lhe escapando por entre os dedos, inclusive ela, sua flor da vida, a menina dos cabelos que queimavam com paixão.

Ele a estava perdendo como perdera cada um dos outros, mas era pior, muito pior. O fantasma daquele dia assombrava seus pensamentos, enquanto a culpa – a destrutiva, intragável culpa o arrematava.

"_Mamãe?"_

_Aberforth_ _havia acabado de chegar da rua e encontrara a casa num silêncio quase sufocante. Os móveis haviam sido revirados e as luzes, apagadas, intensificando a escuridão que o perseguia, e ele temeu pela mãe e, principalmente, pela delicada Ariana._

"_Mamãe", repetiu temeroso e depois acrescentou: "Ariana?"_

_Ele ouviu um pequeno soluço vindo das escadas e aproximou-se delas, apreensivo. Seus medos se concretizaram ao ver um corpo junto dos degraus._

"_Ariana!", gritou e correu, esperando o pior para sua pequenina irmã, mas encontrou o corpo de Kendra Dumbledore tombado no chão. "Mãe? Mãe!" Desespero. Ele a sacudia, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, mas era Aberforth quem não queria enxergar. No fundo, já havia reparado que ela não respirava. Não havia o que fazer._

_Levantou-se, tremendo. Queria gritar por socorro, mas faltou voz. Queria fazer qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu raciocinar direito: era como se o chão houvesse sumido._

_Mais um daqueles soluços e ele levantou os olhos, encontrando Ariana no topo das escadas, encolhida atrás do corrimão e forçando o rosto contra as grades. Ele correu pelos degraus acima e se atirou para junto dela, abraçando-a como se a sua vida dependesse disso._

_Ariana deixou ser abraçada, agarrando a camisa do irmão e chorando baixinho, murmurando, "Eles estão vindo... Eles querem me pegar, Abe... Eles... Eles vêm..."_

_Aberforth_ _sabia o que havia acontecido. Ele tinha plena consciência de que Ariana sofrera mais uma de suas crises de loucura, em que sonhava que os malditos garotos a procuravam, e atacara a mãe, que não conseguira se defender. Mas ele a amava e perdoava por tudo e qualquer coisa: não era culpa dela._

"_Não", ele a acalmava, envolvendo-a com seus braços e embalando-se para frente e para trás, "Eles não vêm, não. Eu não vou deixar que te levem... Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar."_

"_Promete?"_

_O peso daquelas palavras feria seu coração enquanto ele se lembrava, observando o chão manchado com o sangue de Ariana, onde foram escritas todas aquelas verdades, que ele falhara com ela._

"_Prometo."_

- Aberforth, _largue-a_.

Ele não deu ouvidos àquele traidor. Nunca mais. A culpa era de Albus, toda dele e daquele cretino do Grindelwald. Eles a mataram... Eles a mataram, a sua pequena rosa vermelha.

- Aberforth...

- Cala a boca! – ele explodiu. – Onde está o seu grande amigo agora, assassino?

- Aberforth! – os olhos de Albus se encheram de remorso. Ele parecia exausto, como se tivesse envelhecido anos em apenas alguns segundos, mas Aberforth não se importava com ele nem com nada: Ariana estava morrendo. – Eu não...!

- Matou! Você a matou! – a fúria tomou conta do corpo dele e tingiu seu rosto de vermelho. A cor de Ariana. Nada mais fazia sentido, nem precisava. – Assassino!

Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse o maldito Gellert Grindelwald, que trouxera a morte para dentro daquela casa assim que pisara ali: ele sempre a desprezou pela sua loucura. E fora Albus que abrira a porta.

_Era um sábado muito quente de verão e eles, Aberforth e Ariana, passavam a tarde na sala. Ela desenhava num canto, as pilhas de papéis riscados se multiplicando ao seu lado. O vestido branco faltava nas pernas infantis e a fita rosa prendia os cabelos cor de cobre que teimavam em lhe cair pelo rosto, enquanto o irmão sentava-se, silencioso, numa poltrona defronte a lareira apagada._

_Aberforth_ _segurava em uma das mãos uma fotografia de Ariana e ora olhava para a menina, ora para a fotografia, que a mostrava pouco mais nova, indeciso._

_No dia anterior, Albus lhe dissera para terminar os estudos em Hogwarts. Aberforth negou: ele realmente preferia ficar em casa com Ariana e cuidar dela. Mas, após algumas horas de discussão, Albus acabou convencendo-o. Entretanto, Aberforth reconsiderava._

_Ariana era delicada como uma flor, e Albus, dentre todos eles, fora o que menos se dedicara ao seu cuidado. Ele não a conhecia... e jamais a amaria como Aberforth amava._

_Mas, até então, Albus tinha feito um bom trabalho, ele não podia reclamar. Naquela tarde, no entanto, tudo pareceu mudar._

_O primogênito andava cabisbaixo, frustrado com o seu destino, que o prendera ao irmão rebelde e à caçula louca. Quando chegou em casa, porém, Aberforth encontrou um sorriso nos lábios do irmão, como há muito não via. Naquele dia, Albus mal os viu, trancando-se no próprio quarto por horas, viajando milhas e milhas dentro de seus pensamentos brilhantes. E Aberforth cuidou dela._

_A semana inteira se seguiu na ausência do primogênito e, mesmo quando em casa, Albus permanecia distante, absorto em seus grandes planos futuros. Só muito mais tarde Aberforth poderia compreender o que se passava. Precisamente, quando seu irmão lhe apresentou um rapaz tão brilhante quanto ele: "Gellert Grindelwald."_

- Eu... Eu não... – balbuciou Albus, horrorizado apenas com o pensamento, exatamente porque poderia ser verdade. – Não a matei! Eu não a matei!

A visão de Aberforth se tornou turva e ele culpou o ódio por Albus, que o entontecia, incapaz de admitir que eram lágrimas. _Fracassara_.

"_Promete?"_

Fracassara na única promessa que fizera à pessoa que mais amava. Ela estava morrendo. Ariana, sua irmãzinha, em seus braços. E a culpa era dele.

"_Promete?"_

Não fora forte o bastante para protegê-la. Não fora capaz de tomar o seu lugar. Não poderia salvá-la do seu destino funesto. Ela estava morrendo e ele a amava.

- Assassino! – ele urrou, a dor gritando de dentro dele, diretamente do seu coração. – Assassino!

- Eu não...!

- Você o trouxe aqui pra dentro! – as lágrimas salgadas macularam o seu rosto, quentes, enquanto o vazio parecia cada vez mais gelado dentro do seu peito. Todas as palavras que ele guardara se revolviam em sua garganta, atropelando-se raivosamente e forçando a saída. – Você o amou como a um irmão, exatamente do modo como nunca nos amou! Você o amou como a um igual, como nunca nos considerou! Você... você... ele puxou o gatilho, mas foi você, Albus... Foi você que apontou a arma! – seus olhos claros secaram-se por um instante e a tempestade que se formou trovejou dentro das íris anis. Ele fixou o irmão num misto de cólera e desprezo, decepção e dor. – _Assassino!_

A lembrança de poucas horas atrás era recente, como um pesadelo que acaba de começar. A viagem até Hogwarts se aproximava, mas era ele, e não Albus quem cuidava de Ariana.

_O primogênito se ocupava com feitos "maiores e melhores" junto de Grindelwald. Albus insistia, assegurando que seria capaz de cuidar da caçula, dizendo que _até _a incluía nos seus planos, mas a verdade era que ele pretendia escondê-la, enquanto ascendia ao poder. Ele não tencionava cuidar dela, mas aquietá-la. E Aberforth não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Não poderia aceitar que alguém quisesse calar aquela voz doce de criança._

_Quando Albus e Gellert discutiam qualquer coisa insignificante "pelo bem maior", Aberforth juntou-se a eles, seguido de perto pela doce Ariana._

"_Não há espaço para Ariana nos seus planos", disse com firmeza, os olhos pregados nos de Albus, "eu ficarei com ela. Não vou para Hogwarts e não me importo. Quero cuidar dela como você não pode."_

_Mas Albus se ofendeu com a idéia. Ele podia se tornar poderoso e influente, mas era incapaz de cuidar de uma menina louca? "Não. Você precisa terminar os estudos. Eu posso cuidar dela", respondeu, incisivo. O sangue de Aberforth ferveu nas veias._

"Não, você não pode! Você não tem cuidado muito dela ultimamente, ou tem?", perguntou, sarcástico. O primogênito franziu o cenho. "Pensando nessa merda de poder o dia inteiro com esse garoto maluco, se armando pra brigar com o mundo... Onde você acha que Ariana vai ficar nessa história?" Ele estreitou os olhos e acrescentou, convicto: "Ela fica comigo."

_Foi Grindelwald quem interferiu. "Você só está com inveja do seu irmão porque ele pode ir muito além de qualquer outro!"_

"_E que lugar tão melhor é esse a que vocês pretendem ir?" Ele riu secamente. "Vocês são loucos e vão acabar é na cadeia! Vocês merecem a cadeia!"_

_Os olhos castanhos de Gellert faiscaram com maldade enquanto sua mão corria rápida para ao cinto de couro que prendia suas vestes. "Isso é uma ameaça?"_

"_O que você vai fazer?" Seus orbes azuis fixaram a arma na cintura do louro. "Vai me matar?"_

_Grindelwald_ _sacou a arma. "Vou."_

"_Não", disse Albus, de repente tenso, "Pare!"_

"_Não está ouvindo, Al?", perguntou Gellert, sem baixar a mira, "Ele vai nos jogar na cadeia! Ele vai pôr tudo a perder! Todos os nossos planos!"_

"_Isso, _Al_, o que são algumas vidas _pelo bem maior_?", cuspiu Aberforth. Grindelwald o mirou nos olhos e sorriu. "Você gosta da idéia, não gosta, seu merdinha?" Ele avançou para cima do louro, assim como Albus tentou impedi-lo. Aberforth desferiu socos às cegas, sentindo golpes o acertando de todos os lados, quando o disparo cortou o ar._

- A...be...

Ele baixou o rosto e a encontrou, pálida e descolorida, os lábios esbranquiçados e os olhos cor de gelo. Até mesmo os seus cabelos não pareciam mais queimar, lentamente se apagando, lembrando-lhe o tom mórbido do sangue que manchava o vestido florido dela.

- Ariana...

Ele a abraçou mais forte, com cuidado, quase como se quisesse mantê-la longe da morte com o seu próprio corpo a protegê-la. Ariana arrastou uma das mãos para junto da dele e Aberforth a apertou, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- A...be...

- Shhh. – ele implorou, tentando preservá-la o máximo que pudesse, mas sabia que já não havia tempo. O sangue dela manchava suas roupas, seus braços, suas mãos, mas ele não se importou, por mais que soubesse que nunca se livraria dele.

"_Promete?"_

Fracasso. A culpa era toda e inteiramente dele. Se não o tivesse provocado... Se não tivesse avançado... Se não houvesse reagido...

- A...be...

- Não fale...

- Eu... – uma lágrima solitária rolou dos olhos dela. Ele enxugou o seu rosto com a manga, cuidadoso. Ariana era delicada. _Amada_. – Eu... te... perdôo...

Ele tremia, quase pedindo para que a morte o levasse junto. Sua Ariana, sua irmãzinha, a flor da vida e do amor... Aberforth nunca sentira o sofrimento se apoderar dele daquela forma, a culpa ferindo-o como milhões de agulhas, afogando-se num mar de gelo e sufocando.

Ela estava morrendo, partindo para mais longe do que ele ou qualquer um poderia alcançar. Ele estava morrendo.

O aperto dos seus dedos entrelaçados afrouxou e Ariana o olhou pela última vez, sorrindo para o seu favorito no mundo inteiro, roçando os lábios nos dedos dele fracamente. Aberforth se curvou por cima dela e uniu seus lábios de leve, sentindo a respiração dela contra o seu rosto, e esteve com ela, amando-a, quando Ariana terminou como deveria terminar, delicadamente:

- Já vai parar de doer...

* * *

**d****e a d**

* * *

"At his boots, a stone breaks  
Doesn't want to be on the cliff anymore  
And a scream lets everyone know  
Both are falling to the ground"

* * *

**d e a d**

* * *

Ele trancou a porta do bar e subiu as escadas com lentidão. Já não era mais o mesmo garoto de outrora. Estava velho e fraco. Tudo na sua vida perdera o tom havia muito tempo. Aberforth apenas se aproximou da poltrona, sentando-se frente a lareira.

- Muitas pessoas vieram me visitar hoje. – ele narrou, cansado. Sorriu. – Clientes. Não são como você, não se preocupe.

Agarrou o porta-retrato e fixou seus olhos nos dela. A única que amou durante toda a sua vida; a única flor que ainda fazia sua alma seca transbordar todas as vezes que a chuva acabava e o cheiro de terra e grama molhada se esgueirava pela janela.

Ele via o arco-íris cruzar os céus, como uma ponte que a trazia de volta para ele, mas só uma cor importava: o vermelho, do seu vestido e dos seus cabelos. O vermelho da rosa que ele abandonou sobre o seu caixão quase um século atrás, enlaçada pela fita rosa dos seus cabelos.

A flor delicada da vida na qual ele quis se agarrar. Mas que acabou lhe escapando... despetalando devagar.

* * *

**N/A:** gostou? Não gostou? Reviews são sempre bem vindas, né? Basta clicar naquele botãozinho roxo aqui embaixo, ou me mandar um email. Eu não vou morder, prometo. (rs) Beijos! 


End file.
